Imprint Truth or Dare
by SkittlesandIceCream
Summary: When the boys have to go guard for a little while, all the imprints are stuck together. Naturally, they play Truth or Dare on the iPod. All my own characters! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the imprints. That's that.


"I gotta go." Seth said sadly. I held in my pout. I didn't want him to feel guilty. "But at least the other imprints are here. Have fun." I sensed he was still guilty, so I reached up and kissed him, though it got a little heated. The boys where whistling in the background as I let go with a devious smirk. "I hate it when you do that."

"You know you love me." I said matter of factly.

He sighed, "Yep." I mock glared. He laughed at me. "Yeah, I love you. Gotta go before I get dragged off, okay?" I nodded and waved. All the boys hugged me then left, leaving me with the many imprints.

There was Cameron to my right, Leah's imprint. He was perverted but funny. He had golden blonde hair with tan skin and emerald eyes. He was 16, Leah was 15.

Then there was Sarah. She had flaming hair in ponytails (as always), sparkling blue eyes, and pale skin. She wasn't from here. I don't really know where she's from, but she's sweet. She's 16 and Embry's imprint. He's 17.

And of course, Mary. She was Paul's imprint. She had glossy black hair, tan skin, and dark eyes. She was quiet, sarcastic, and dark, unlike Paul, but they got along well. She was also stubborn as all heck. She's 16, and he's 18. "Well, now what?" She asked, grouchy.

"Well, considering we don't have our lovers," Sarah said gently. "We might as well have fun. How about truth or dare on my iPod?"

I smiled at her, "Good idea."

Cameron suddenly got perky. "You don't have the 18+, do you?" Mary glared and whacked him over the head. Hard. "OWW!"

I jerked out my iPod. "You guys use hers for the game, I'll record." I propped it up where you could see all of us okay. "Now go!"

Sarah already had it set up. "Okay. It's ready. See, it rolls through the names and randomly picks one, so you may not be picked. You sometimes go a lot, and sometimes not. It's really cool." She finished, smiling at us. "Ready?" She asked us. We all nodded and grinned. "Okay, it landed on Sierra. Truth or Dare?" I smirked.

"What do you think? Dare!"

"Okay, the dare is…jump from a chair doing an imitation of a Tarzan yell." She burst into little giggles. Everyone was silent for a moment, then burst out giggling. "I'm serious. Now do it!"

I grinned and threw off my shoes, climbing on top of the couch. "Cover your ears!" They all quickly plugged them. "AHHHHAYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYAHHHHH!" I shrieked, jumping off the couch laughing. However, my landing wasn't perfect. I was wearing those slippery socks, so I ended up slamming onto the ground on my feet, then slipping and falling on my butt. It didn't feel good. "OWW!"

They were all laughing their butts off. I glowered and plopped back down where I was. Finally Sarah stopped and said, "Okay. Mary, truth or dare."

Mary thought about it. "Umm, okay, dare!"

"Your dare is…to switch an article of clothing with the person on your right." Sarah read. That was me. I sighed and jerked off my shirt, turning my back to the peeping Cameron. Mary handed me her shirt. Hers was loose on me, but mine was tight on her. I giggled a little bit, but not much since she was glaring. "Next is…me. Talk for three minutes without stopping."

I said as serious as possible, "That shouldn't be hard for you." She hissed and began blabbing about random things, passing the iPod to Mary.

"Okay Cameron." She read. "I don't care. You're doing a dare." That rhymed! "Let another player paint your toenails." He gawked while I started bouncing.

"PLEASE LET IT BE ME! I know the most embarrassing things and I have some nail polish in my backpack and everything! PLEASE!" I begged, still bouncing up and down.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Sarah still has to talk, I'd make them black instead of something embarrassing, he can't do his own, of course you have to!" I squealed and drug all of it out of the bag.

"Give me your foot. Sarah, cover his eyes. He can't see it 'till they're done!" She did it while I took out some white, pink, and purple nail polish. "My sister loves for me to do her nails, and she loves pink and girly stuff. I do it for her anyway. And my older sister taught me how to do designs and stuff." I explained as I applied white nail polish. "It's going to be embarrassing. Oh, and you can't take it off. I have this other stuff that does that. You put on a clear coat, and it's 20 times harder to get off!" By now the white was dry, so I painted purple flowers on it. I put pink dots in the middle of those and waited for it to dry, and then I applied the clear coat. "Done! You can look."

Cameron: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOOK SO GAY! NEXT TIME, I'M DOING TRUTH!"

Mary nodded, grinning. "Okay, it landed on you again. You said truth and…" She stared incredulously at the screen. "Uh… I already know the answer to this… What is your favorite body part?"

Let's put it this way: Cameron is a major pervert. So you must know what he said. Mary growled and whacked him over the head again, just as he said, "What? It gets a lot of action!"

"From you, maybe." I muttered, meaning to be quiet, but it didn't come out quiet. So he was glaring and the others were cracking up. "Oh. That was louder than I wanted it to be." He punched my arm. I glared.

Sarah broke up our glare off. "Okay, next is… Mary."

"Truth." She said firmly.

"I got one." I said evilly. "Have you done_ it _with Paul yet?" We all waited for her answer…and waited…and waited.

"WHAT!" She finally burst. "H- How…Wha… Oh forget it. Yes, we've done it." We all shared surprised looks. "I'm older than you. I can do it. And so can he."

I changed the subject, grabbing the iPod. "OKAY! Let's see whose next! Sarah. We're all doing just dares from here on…so… Everytime someone says your name, bark." We all laughed. "Sarah. Sarah. Sarah. Sarah." I kept repeating until she glared then grinned.

"Sierra. Okay, since we're just doing dares, I dare you to let me duct tape your mouth. And you can't take it off for a week, even if I have to replace it!" She growled at me. I gawked now.

"But…my mouth is needed for other things!" I objected.

"Too bad." Cameron grouched.

I glared, "Fine then. I dare you to let me dress you up and do your hair." He sighed and nodded. Sarah came back and neatly duct taped my mouth while I sulked.

"There. Done." She announced. I began whining behind it, but it came out nonsense. "Hush!"

I stood and beckoned for Cameron to follow me to Emily's room. Sure, she probably didn't want me using her clothes and stuff, but I didn't want to be taped either. So I found a large pink dress with white lace all over it, white flip flops, and necklaces and bracelets. He looked ridiculous. But now…makeup! I'm awful with it, so he had light lip gloss and pink eyeshadow. He was still glaring as I put little clips and hair bows in his hair. I then shoved him to the mirror as I heard Mary yell up, "The boys are back!"

I dragged Cameron downstairs, or tried to. He was bigger than me and stronger, but I was faster and stubborn as all heck. "Come on!" I tried to say, but it came out "Mmmm mmm!" He laughed at me. During his weak time there, I managed to shove him to the stairs. Unfortunately, I was dragged down with him. Thank God these stairs are carpeted! Still, he was on his back sliding and I was on top of him with him yelling curses at me while I cursed back. We must've looked stupid as we landed. I waved and tried to say 'Hello', but it came out wrong again.

"We played Truth or Dare." Mary said, as if that explained everything. Which it did. "We videotaped it too. Wanna watch?"

Seth took one look at me and said, "Definitely." Then the other guys began messing around with cords and my iPod, and eventually the video was on the screen. Joy.


End file.
